Welcome To The World
by ObsessedWithNCIS
Summary: One shot. Abby gives birth to twins.  McAbby, but father/daughter relationship with Gibbs.  Please read and review!


NCIS

Abby Sciuto-McGee was working on a case in her lab, dancing to the music. Well trying to dance anyway. Her big belly kept getting in the way. She was in the 9th month of her pregnancy with twin girls and she was days away from her due date. She and her husband Tim McGee decided on names, but they wanted to surprise everyone so they kept it a secret. She remembered the first time she told her boss/father figure Gibbs she and Tim were going to have a baby.

FLASHBACK-9 MONTHS AGO

Gibbs was in the basement sanding his boat when McGee and Abby walked down the stairs. He looked up at them and smiled at Abby….his little girl. He loved her like she was with own daughter. Abby broke into a big smile. "Gibbs! Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" She ran over to him and gave him a REALLY big hug. Gibbs gave her a hug back. "Good to see you too Abbs. Whats got you so excited?" Abby pulled away and looked at Tim and they smiled at each other, and then she turned back to Gibbs. "Tim and I…well…we have some REALLY exciting news. Maybe you should sit down?" Gibbs gave her the glare. "Abbs….what is it?" She sighed a happy sigh. "Timmy and I…we are going to have a baby Gibbs!" She threw her arms Gibbs again who stood there in shock. For the first time in his life Leroy Jethro Gibbs was absolutely shocked and speechless. Abby was right. He should have sat down. McGee looked at him with concern. "You ok boss?" Abby pulled back. A baby? His little Abby was having a baby? It was like it was Kelly telling him. He looked at Abby and touched her face. "A baby Abbs? Really?" He hugged her and then shook McGees hand. "Congratulations Tim. You just take care of my little girl and my Grandchild that shes carrying. You got me?" Tim nodded. "I promise boss you know I will." Abby smiled. "One more thing. Of course Timmy will be in the delivery room, but I want you in there too. Will you be in there with me?" He hugged her. "You know I wouldn't have it any other way Abbs."

Abby was pulled out of her memory when she felt a sharp pain. She put a hand on her stomach. She then felt another one. Uh oh. She was going into labor. She waddled to the elevator, and pressed the button. It was only about 5 seconds but it felt like 5 hours. Her face twisted in pain as she felt another contraction and the doors opened. She walked in where thank God Ducky was in there. "Abigail! My goodness! Are you in labor?" She nodded painfully. "It hurts Ducky. Oh boy does it hurt." Ducky put his arm around her. "Its ok my dear. We are almost there. You'll be fine." The elevator got to the floor and they walked out where the whole team was sitting at their desks in the bull pen. McGee got a scared look on his face and he got up and ran over to the two. "Abby honey….you ok? Is it the babies?" Ducky spoke. "Well Timothy it looks like you are going to be a father today." Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva all ran over. Ziva asked "Should I call an ambulance?" Gibbs spoke calmly. "Come on. I'm driving." He put his arm around Abby, and Tim got on her other side and they walked out with Tony saying "good idea boss. Who needs an ambulance when we got you driving?" With his free hand Gibbs gave him a slap on the back of the head as the elevators closed.

HOSPITAL-ABBYS ROOM

Both Gibbs and McGee were wearing scrubs, Tim on one side and Gibbs on the other. Abby screamed in pain as she felt another contraction. She squeezed both Tim and Gibbs hands as Gibbs kissed her forehead. "You're doing great Abbs. You're almost there." McGee swept some hair from her eyes. "I'm really proud of you Abby. Just think. It wont be that much longer and we are going to be parents to twins! Twins!" Abby let out another scream and Tim shut up.

WAITING ROOM

Tony couldn't stop pacing and Ducky called him on it. "For God sakes Anthony. If you don't stop pacing you are going to put a hole through the floor. Come sit down." Tony stopped pacing but he couldn't sit. "I'm sorry Ducky I'm just nervous. That's my little sister in there." Ducky stood and put a hand on Tonys shoulder as Ziva looked at the two of them. Surprise surprise she was calm, but also excited. Ducky spoke. "I know how close you and Abigail are, but she will be fine. She has Timothy and Jethro in there with her." They heard Abby scream one more time, and then a cry. They all smiled at each other and hugged each other.

BACK IN ABBYS ROOM

The first baby came out and Abby sighed with relief, but then she felt more pain. The Dr was talking to her. "Ok Abby the first one is out. One more push and the other one will be out. Come on push!" Abby squeezed McGee and Gibbs hands as she screamed and pushed. She leaned back against the pillows as the baby came out and she began to cry. McGee was all smiles as he and Abby kissed. "Way to go Abby honey. You did it." For the second time in his life Gibbs was shocked. He just stared at those babies. He never witnessed such a beautiful moment. Of course not counting the time he walked Abby down the aisle. He shook himself and kissed Abbys sweaty forehead. "Way to go Abbs."

The Dr's and nurses finished cleaning up the babies and they brought them over to the 3 where they gave one to McGee and one to Abby. Abby was crying, and she and Tim kissed and looked at their baby girls. They looked back at each other, and then at Gibbs. They held out the babies to him. Gibbs shook his head. "No no you two should hold them still. I can go wait outside." Abby wouldn't hear of it. "Gibbs you get over here and hold your Granddaughters." Gibbs couldn't help but smile and he sat down in a chair. McGee gave him one baby, took the other baby from Abby and put her in his other arm. Gibbs looked down at them with awe in his eyes. He began to speak to them. "Hello my beautiful Granddaughters. I am your grandpa Gibbs and I will always be here for you. Whatever you need. I will always be here to protect you no matter what." He looked at the new parents. "So what are the names or do I have to guess?" Abby smiled. "Gibbs….meet Shannon Kelly McGee and Caitlyn Jenny McGee." Now for the THIRD time Gibbs was in shock. He couldn't help but get choked up and tear actually trickled down his cheek. He spoke. "Shannon and Kelly would love that Abby girl, and so would Kate and Jenny. You did good Abbs. You did real good." He looked back at the babies and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. "Welcome to the world…my baby girls."


End file.
